


To the stars, from the darkness

by 91bil



Category: RWBY, rwbyquest
Genre: Post-RWBYQuest Ending, RWBYQuest AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91bil/pseuds/91bil
Summary: ‘I know that you’ll still love me, no matter what happens.’Ren reminisces about Nora, and all the others lost as well.[ A fic set after the events of the RWBYQuest comic. Contains spoilers for that, obviously. ]
Relationships: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	To the stars, from the darkness

‘ _I know that you’ll still love me, no matter what happens._ ’

Ren’s hand glided gently over the fur of his cat. It had been six years now. The anniversary was tomorrow. They hoped to get Cardin to come this time but... it didn’t seem hopeful.

He slowly looked down, tears dotting the corner of his eyes. Six years since it all happened... six years since losing Jaune. Since losing Nora.

“I miss her.” He mumbled, Jun slowly urging his hand to keep going. The lady at the shelter said the cat was exceptionally good at detecting emotions. He found it nice to have someone who knows. “I miss her so much.”

His voice cracked, his grip involuntarily tightening. It was a dull hurt. A deep, inescapable aching in his heart that he never thought would fully go away. He thought of a million ways it could’ve gone differently. A million ways he could’ve saved her. If they had left, escaped, and came back after they learned how to reverse it...

Jun batted at a tear on his cheek, grounding him, if only for a moment. He thought of ways to end his pain sometimes. Jun helped steer those thoughts away. He couldn’t leave her behind. Couldn’t leave the others. They had already lost so much.

They were shattered. He didn’t want to scatter their pieces again.

“Yeah,” he laughed, though Jun said nothing, “You’re right. Sorry.”

He wiped his tears. What else could he do? He could only live on now. Help Nora live on, too. He was told that someone never truly dies as long as someone is there to tell their story. Nora’s life was the most amazing book he had ever read, and he’d spend the rest of his life spreading around the pages for all who would hear.

He’d spread Jaune’s, too. He’d spread the pages of Ozpin, and Glynda, and anyone else that met their ends at Beacon. He took up writing for them. He feels at ease with a pen in hand.

He’ll tell Cardin’s story, too. He writes him letters sometimes. Delivers them with his groceries. They didn’t get along before this, but shared trauma has a way of bringing even perfect strangers together.

He gazed out the window, Jun nuzzling his cheek as if to wipe away any future tears that needed to fall. It was nighttime now. The sun had gone down, but not away. Ren knew that it’d come back. Even in the darkest dome, the worst Hell imaginable, it still came back. Hope still came back.

And he’ll come back too, no matter how much time it took. He’d slip, and he’d mess up, and he’d fall back into places he thought he should have left behind by now, but he’ll keep marching, and he’ll keep going. And, at the end of it all, he’ll be able to look at her one more time, and tell her how much he missed her.

He mustered a smile at the thought. “Yeah,” He whispered again. “You’re right. I’ll still love you. I always will.” _Thank you._

Ren watched the stars. He hoped Nora was having fun up there.

She’s earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a few months ago, so I hope it’s still enjoyable. I never expected to post it, mainly due to the very, very niche fandom it’s for, but for posterity, and on the off chance someone would read it, here it is!


End file.
